it's only christmas when i'm with you
by canyouplaypretend
Summary: i've been dreaming of a white christmas...just like the ones i used to know  BADE


**Just a short little Christmas Bade one-shot. Dedicated to my twin, GrandeGilliesFan. :) Follow her on Twitter (LizArianaFan)!**

If there was nothing more Jade West hated - it was Christmas.

Christmas was a time where everyone was grateful and happy and smiley and all that annoying crap. Presents were exchanged, egg nog was drunk, and people prayed together at the table before they ate dinner and told stories.

Jade never had that.

Her father was always at work. He never wanted to come home to his daughter and wife, he'd rather be reading piles and piles of paper filled with words and empty lies than watch _Gilmore__Girls_.

Her mom was always bitter - she wonders why her dad never came home - and never wanted to do anything besides watch TV. Sometimes they'd watch TV together and laugh together until it was time for Jade to "get off her lazy ass and make the damn dinner."

And every Christmas, it was the same. Her dad would stay in his study all day, except to come out for lunch, and read piles and piles of paper, which Jade secretly knows he's already read. And her mom would watch Christmas carols and make fun of the tragic Christmas stories where a loved one died or people lost everything they had.

And Jade would sit alone at the dinner table, forgotten and eating her small Christmas dinner.

But what bothered her the absolute most? They _never_ talked about a Christmas tree. Sometimes when Jade was over Cat's house, she'd help them decorate the Christmas tree and sing Christmas carols. But then when she got home, she would notice the bare spot in her living room and sigh and walk to her room to finish her homework.

And it gets tiring. Pretending that she had Christmas spirit when she came to school, because at her house? There's no such thing as Christmas.

So Christmas became the holiday she absolutely hated most. Whenever she saw people hanging up lights on their houses or putting up snowman in the front yard, she scoffed and occasionally threw an egg at the house. She stopped going over to Cat's house to decorate their tree and stayed home to watch and make fun of tragic Christmas stories with her mom.

She called it "bonding time".

/

"Mom?" Jade called as she came home that day.

It'd been eight years later and she was now sixteen years old, with blue extensions and a rebel star tattoo.

"I'm right here!" Her mother shouted in the same place she was when Jade left the house that morning and every day, on the couch.

Jade dropped her bags down and sat down next to her mom on the couch. "What are you watching?"

"A Christmas Carol. Our favorite."

It was her mom's favorite because the mom died in the story and Scrooge hated Christmas. It was Jade's favorite because in the end - he actually _had_ a Christmas to celebrate.

Jade sighed. "I don't want to watch this movie. Where's the remote?"

"I'm not changing it."

"Well I don't want to watch it."

"Who cares? I don't."

And people wonder where she got her personality from, Jade thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Her phone vibrated in her front pocket.

"Would you turn that down? I'm trying to watch this - somebody's crying!" Her mom snapped, her eyes glued to the screen.

After 20 plus years of watching the damn movie, her mom _still_ didn't know the characters names.

_Beck_:

_you should come over. i have a surprise 4 you ;)_

Jade sighed. "I'm going over Beck's."

"You're always over there."

"I'm glad you noticed." Jade said genuinely in her monotoned voice as she walked to the door, grabbing her car keys.

"You know you spend an awful lot of time with each other, for two people who started dating only six months ago," Her mom commented as the commercials came on. "Damn commercials."

"Maybe it's because we actually like each other," Jade replied referencing to her mom's relationship.

"Your father and I like each other. When we want to."

It's a miracle Jade hasn't run away from this mess yet.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." She told her mom as she left the house.

People wondered why Jade spent so much time _away_ from her house, when it was so big and filled of luxurious statues, furniture and _money,_ but she liked being away. She liked being away from the mess she called her parents and the life she called her own.

Beck may live in a simple RV, with not so luxurious things, but she liked it better. There, she was actually _loved_.

Jade hopped in her car and started the engine. She turned on the radio to fill the silence and groaned. Of _course_ her favorite station would be playing **Christmas** carols.

She turned off the radio and decided to drive in silence, humming to herself.

Ten minutes later, she pulled into Beck's driveway noticing his parent's car wasn't home. She raised her eyebrow as she stepped out of her car and up onto the steps on his RV.

"Open up!" She yelled and banged on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She heard him call inside the RV.

Jade couldn't help but smirk at the tone of his voice. After last time he kept her waiting outside for more than 20 seconds, he ended up having to buy a new door and lawn mower.

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a disheveled looking Beck with a smirk on his face.

"What have you been doing?" She asked slowly but with danger breaking through her voice.

"Come inside, I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in, putting his other hand over her eyes.

Even after having held his hand for 6 months, Jade felt her heart beat faster.

She told herself to grow up.

"Ta da!" Beck announced and let her see again.

Jade was almost _horrified_. But..._flattered_ at the same time.

In the midst of Christmas spirit - Beck had decorated his RV. There were lights strung up over his bed and a wreath hanging on the door to his bathroom. He even had green and red streamers hanging up on his ceiling that said, _"__Jade_".

But the best part of the entire place was the small but perfect Christmas tree in the corner of the room. She bit back a smile when she noticed the boxes of decorations waiting to be put on the tree. She missed the times when she and Cat were eight and would decorate Cat's Christmas tree with the crazy Valentines family.

She made a mental reminder to call Cat later that evening to see if she decorated her tree yet.

Beck squeezed her hand. "You like?"

"Obviously! How'd...how'd you know?" She turned towards him and looked him in the eyes.

"How'd I know what?"

"To do all this."

"Because I know _you_. And I figured there was a reason behind the "I hate Christmas"'s and "Bah Humbag"'s. And I wanted to make this Christmas special," Beck said, scratching his head and turning his gaze away from her.

Jade looked down and tried her hardest not to smile or blush.

"But look up," Beck told her, lifting her chin with his hand. "Here's my favorite part of it all,"

Correction : the best part of the entire room was the mistletoe hanging over their heads.

"Well I won't argue with tradition," She smirked and threw her arms around his neck, pressing their lips together.

Once they pulled apart, Jade kissed him again on his cheek. "You're so corny."

"But you love me?"

"But I love you."

**I know in the show Beck and Jade have been dating over two years when they met Tori - which should technically make them have started dating at fourteen - but for this story's sake, there's no Tori and they started dating at sixteen. Cool? Cool. Also I did this at one in the morning and I didn't relook at it much...so I hope there aren't any errors.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
